Darkness
by ThatBookWorm
Summary: everything started it out as a normal day, but what happens when one thing goes wrong, and it make a hero become evil.  teen for blood later on, sorry if someone else has a story with this name, error's will be found sorry it happens.  chapter sevenis up
1. Dark Eyes

"stop right there!" she yelled, holding a gun at the ghost.

She never thought she would have to hurt one, plus not this one.

But all he did was smile, like it was a joke.

She knew her self that he could just fade out, but she needed some hope.

"Stop what? Flying?" he asked, as he jump into the air.

He was in fact lucky that all the houses a-round made it so no one else could see what was happening.

"Don't make me fire this!" the girl said.

"Oh please, i could just fade out. Sam there nothing you can do." he said.

Sam hold the gun in place, not letting go, it was her one hope.

"Fire it, i bet you can't! And if you can then I'll give you a nice cake." he said.

She had to trust that if she did fire it, it would only knock him out, but what if it kill him more? She didn't want to think about.

"Scare are you? Fearing the worse for your little friend? He's not here right now is he! I am! I am the new Danny Phantom." he said.

So this is my first Danny phantom story that's not Danny phantom in. I don't know if i should do the rest are not. And BTW my computer un-caps thing, so if i said I it would be put as i in did, just letting you know.

This is in fact a really old story are the idea is, so petty much I'm rewriting it, so tell me if i should do more.


	2. Oddness

_**Early that day.**_

_The bird open there tiny small wings outside the window, of a 14 year old boy, _this boy was in fact Danny phantom but hes call Danny just around these parts. He a half ghost half boy but you should know that.

_Danny open his eyes and re-size he had just sleep in the clock by his bed, say 7 o clock, and it was a Friday morning. "Just great!" he said. "Why didn't it wake me up?" he asked, looking at his clock, then he notice he didn't set it. _

_He growl, and run downstairs he would just fly, but he didn't want his mom and dad to get scare, or gun him down. He knew he didn't have time to stop and eat so he just went to the bus shop, where he saw Sam and tucker. "Hi Sam and tucker." he said, waving his arms._

"_Oh look who a wake." Sam joke. _

"_Ya i forgot to set my clock." he said._

"_Is setting clocks now bad for you?" tucker asked._

"_What? No! But walking still is." he said._

_Sam hit her head, she thought all of Danny being insane was over but men was she wrong._

_Then the bus came by it back up and stop._

"_Get in kids, I'm not waiting all day." the bus diver said._

"_It's day?" Danny asked._

"_Get in!" Sam said, pushing Danny in._

_Danny, Sam, and tucker sat at the back of the bus. It was the safer part of the bus, and if Danny needed to go ghost he could._

"_So Danny any ghost fights?" Sam asked, worrying if Danny sleeping in was a part of a ghost battle._

"_Not yet, i was worrying when they would start to fight me once more." he said._

"_Don't worry, let's just hope it doesn't happen at school once more." tucker said, remembering the time with the meat monster. _

"_Ya all i need, is a other meat loving ghost." Sam said._

"_At less you where not the one fighting it." Danny said._

"_I'm petty sure it was girl, maybe it was a guy." tucker said._

"_Tuck it was in fact a girl." Danny said._

"_You know this is one long ride for getting to school." Sam said._

_Tucker then look out the window, and gasp._

"_Your right we'll way past school!" tucker said, tucker then got out a gps from his backpack, and flip it on._

"_Where way past it, in fact i think where going somewhere else." tucker said._

"_Guys it could be just one of these school things." Danny said, looking down at tucker gps._

"_I hope your right, because i have a bad feeling about this." Sam said._

_Danny then look out the window, to get a better look at where they were, it didn't seem anywhere that anyone would sent people without it being a school thing, it seem to be the west of the town, lot's of buildings, and shops, one shop was a house one, and there were even food ones, its only understand able for school._

"_I think it's fine Sam, plus there no ghost my ghost stuff would have been set off, and there not." Danny said._

"_Who says it needs to be a ghost? What about freak show? There lot's of people who or not ghost and can hurt someone!" Sam said, seeming to get more worry._

"_freak show? We had the last of him long ago, plus he doesn't have he red ball thinge." Danny said._

"_Okay if you believe that, but if something does happens it because of you!" Sam said._

"_I'm not picking up anything as will Sam, it much be you who is feeling off." tucker said, he now had what look like a TV tie to a gps._

"_Guys i really don't feel right, i feel like-"_

_then the bus shop, and the bus diver told everyone to get out, Danny Sam and tucker came out last. They look a-round to find a old looking building._

"_This is the look-look-e-building of looking, i don't get the name, but my boss told me to drop you kids off." the diver said._

_Danny walk over to the building and touch the door, the door then made a ringing sound as if Danny press a door bell. _

_Danny step back as the door open._

"_Danny i don't think we should go in there!" Sam said. Worry getting the best of her._

"_I don't feel any ghost Sam!" he yelled, he walk inside and then the door close on him, and Sam and tucker gasp._

"_Oh poop!" tucker said._

An odd building? Danny getting trap? What will happen?

Sorry you will have to wait.

BTW did you notice the Danny phantom in jokes? If you did here a cookie. XD


	3. Shadows

"_Danny!" Sam said._

_She run over to the building door and try to open it, but it didn't move._

"_No!" she yelled, kicking it. "Let him go!" she yelled once more kicking it._

"_Sam let it go, i bet he'll be find." tucker said._

_Sam growl still kicking the door._

_**D**_

_Danny a woke tie up to a chair, he try to move be couldn't._

"_Where am i?" he yell out._

_Only to hear nothing but the sound of wind._

_Then he hear feet steps._

"_Your in my house." the voice said._

"_And whom are you?" he asked._

"_I'm a nothing, unlike you." he said. _

_The thing then came into view, it was only black nothing else._

"_Why to you want me!" Danny yelled._

"_I need a body of my own kid, and you, your just what i need." the thing said._

"_Let!_

_ME!_

_GO!" Danny yelled._

"_sorry kid can't! Your my new body! I'll over shadow you, forever!" he said._

"_No i won't let you!" Danny said._

_The black shadow like thing move closer to Danny, it eyes grow red and ever step it made they seem to be getting more red._

_Danny gasp and try to go ghost, but fail, he then try to use any of his power but fail, he try to fade though but fail, he was trap and that thing the shadow was going to over shadow him, he would become trap in his own body._

"_Don't worry dear, you won't have any power soon, I'll become you, and you will be lost in your own body." it hissed._

"_Please at less try me who are you? And please tell me you won't harm my friends or family." he said._

_The shadow smile._

"_I was a human, happy living nice, then something bad happen, and i become a shadow, a form of ghost that has no body no nothing but eyes." it said._

"_And for my friends and family? You won't harm them will you?" he asked._

"_If they get into my way then yes, if no, then everything will be find." it said._

_Danny gasp as the shadow claw into his body, then all when black for him, and the shadow also pass out._

_**D**_

_Sam knock open the door, and went inside she gasp to see Danny on the floor knock out._

"_Danny?" she asked._

_He didn't move he just lay there like he was dead, or more dead._

_Sam then grub one of his arms and try to pick him up, only to fail._

"_Tucker! I need your help! Danny pass out!" she yelled._

_Tucker rush in, and help Sam pick him up._

_Danny's eyes flash open and then close once more._

"_To you think he'll be okay?" tucker asked, worrying for Danny._

_Sam look at him not sure what to say, this was one of her best friends yet she had no clue what happen._

"_I think so tucker let's get him to the bus and back home." she said._

_Tucker nod and they both run over to the bus, the bus diver open the small door for them and gasp at Danny._

"_What happen to him?" The diver asked._

_Sam and tucker look at each other not sure what to said._

"_We have no clue! But we know we have to get him home!" Sam said._

_The bus diver nod and help them to there chair, he then walk back to his chair and started the boss._

"_Danny please be okay." Sam said._

**And a other chapter done, will Danny be okay?**


	4. Over shadow

_After that morning when Danny a woke he was acting unlike him, almost like a insane person. He would ask where he was a lot, and seem to have no clue who he was._

"_Danny are you okay?" Sam asked. Sam was downstairs from Danny room watching some TV with tucker whom seem to be enjoying it a lot._

"_Fine, yellow, stuff." he said in a kinda dark and cold voice. **(no he's not talking about pee)**_

"_You don't sound right." she said, looking worry at him, he just smile, but his smile this time was cold and dark looking, almost like he snap and become insane._

"_I just a woke from being knock out in a odd place. It will take a bit for me to get used to everything once more." he said._

"_I hope your okay, that's all this town needs, is for you to go insane." Sam said._

"_really? All it needs? What to you mean by that?" he said, once more in a kinda dark and cold voice._

"_Will without you being the town hero the town would fall a part, everyone would get scare, and worse of all lose hope, the ghost would take over, and if you join them everything would be ruin, but you won't. Right?" she asked._

_Danny smile seem to get more evil._

"_I won't, don't worry Sam." he said._

_Sam felt even more worry, she watch as Danny sat beside tucker, and watch the TV. _

"_hey Sam can you met me at the two old town buildings?" Danny asked, not looking a way from the TV._

"_Sure whatever." she said._

"_Get a move on, I'll be there in a bit." he said._

_Sam sigh and open the door and walk out of it, she walk for a long time to the old town buildings that no one used._

"_you worry to much don't you." a voice said._

_Sam gasp and look back to see Danny. His hand was growing green, and he have the same evil smile on. _

"_Danny what the ^*(& are you doing?" she yelp in fear._

_He smile and move by her._

"_Getting rid of you!" he said, busting the light out of his hand, Sam jump, making the bust miss her by a bit._

"_Danny! Why are you doing this!" she asked._

_All he did was smile and walk near her. _

_She sigh and pull out a gun, and aim it at him._

"_Don't make me use this!" she said._

_He smile and bust her one more time, she jump out of the way and landed on her feet._

"_stop right there!" she yelled, holding the gun at him._

_But all he did was smile, like it was a joke._

_She knew her self that he could just fade out, but she needed some hope._

"_Stop what? Flying?" he asked, as he jump into the air._

_He was in fact lucky that all the houses a-round made it so no one else could see what was happening._

"_Don't make me fire this!" Sam said._

"_Oh please, i could just fade out. Sam there nothing you can do." he said._

_Sam hold the gun in place, not letting go, it was her one hope._

"_Fire it, i bet you can't! And if you can then I'll give you a nice cake." he said._

_She had to trust that if she did fire it, it would only knock him out, but what if it kill him more? She didn't want to think about._

"_Scare are you? Fearing the worse for your little friend? He's not here right now is he! I am! I am the new Danny Phantom." he said._

Sam gasp, and begin to cry what have happen to her hero? Where was he?

"I knew you would give up sooner or later!" he snapped, busting once more, Sam jump out of the way once more, still crying will doing so.

He smile, and flew into the air, and then flew down slamming into her.

"Danny! Stop this!" she yell as she was knock to the ground.

All he did was smile, enjoying everything that was happening. It was like a sick TV show for him, he didn't care who he hurt, and all these times Sam was talking about him being insane would ruin everything, will now it was happening.

He smile once more and bust her, she yell out in pain and fall to the ground, crying her little heart out. "Why Danny?" she asked.

All he did was smile.

"Why!" she asked.

"Danny not here anymore! Don't you get it!" he yelled, kicking her in the nose.

She yelp back in pain and touch her nose to make sure it wasn't hurt.

"I overshadow him!" he said, grubbing her neck.

"i am Evil Phantom!" he said, he put his hands a-round her neck and started to close them, making her gasp for air.

"Danny! Stop him!" she said.

All he did was smile closing them move and move, she was going to die! Her friend was going to kill her!

Then to her luck tucker came in, and kick Danny down.

"What the #$^% men!" he yelled.

Sam gasp getting all the air back, and then sigh.

He smile and then fade away.

"Something-*gasp* overshadow *gasp* him." she said still getting more air back.

"Dude, was overshadow? That means?" he said.

"Bad news for everyone!" she said.

**Okay first of all i change the name i was going to call Evil phantom Shadow phantom but then remember that in a phineas and ferb fanfic there was a dark evil thing call shadow so i change it. Anyways i been sick, and i couldn't find this until now so sorry for a long update. This was made a long time ago, and I'm still sick so there may not be a update for any fanfics anytime time soon so sorry. And don't forget my cap lock a idiot so sorry for anything that should be cap but isn't. -_- blame my computer.**


	5. Echo's and Shadows

_**sorry for any error's i made. hopefully not a lot because i read over this four times.**_

After a bit Sam and Tucker went to Sam house.

"So what to we do?" Tucker asked.

"Have no clue!" Sam said.

"Hey what if we used that thing that made Danny in half that one time?" Tucker said.

Sam look up from the book she was looking over.

"That could work!" Sam said.

"But how to we get it? We can't just go into his house without his mom and dad thinking something wrong." Sam said

"We could tell them that he went for a walk." Tucker said.

"Ya and we also can say that he's a half ghost half human that got overshadowed by a other ghost." Sam said.

"Not what i was going with, but Okay." Tucker said.

**Meanwhile...in some random place that I'm not telling you. Because I'm-**

**Sam-Shut up!**

**Me-Okay okay on with the story.**

"Is there a reason why you pick to overshadow me! I MEAN COME ON! WHAT TO I HAVE THAT YOU DON'T!" Danny yelled.

"You have ice powers growling hands, a hot girlfriend, and a city i can ruin." Evil said.

"Ya true.. Wait did you say hot girlfriend!" Danny said.

"Don't tell me you don't love her! I mean you would have to be an idiot not to see what going on! Plus i been spying on you for four years." Evil said.

"So what kind of ghost are you, and you been spying on me! What the #$%!" Danny said.

"Oh i am the ghost of ruining stuff. My reason is to ruin everything i can. That why I'm ruining you city. I been waiting for the right time i could overshadow you, waiting for the time you got your powers." Evil said.

"Ruining stuff? So you petty much f up people lives? And wait how did you know i would get powers?" Danny asked.

"Oh I'm the one who pick to overshadow you dad then mom to put the on and off inside, and it work wonders didn't it?" He asked.

"Wow i didn't see that coming. So if you plan this why did you wait so long? Couldn't you had over shadow me from day one?" Danny asked.

"Ya i was, but seeing how your power where useless i waited. So you where stronger faster, better." He said.

"So what to you look like?" Danny asked.

"I Have no look for i am a ghost that overshadows no reason to have one. I'm like a echo. I hide in the dark, waiting to ruin something." Evil said.

"So is your name Evil?" Danny asked.

"Will it really the ghost of ruining things or the ghost of over shadowing but tgort and tgfos sound uncool so i change it to Evil or You About To Dead!" Evil said.

"Why not just steal the name of the person your overshadowing wouldn't that work so much better? Plus the fact that name is dumb." Danny said.

"I used to steal people names but everyone have a dumb name like yours! Ding! You call my name bad now i call your name bad! HAHAHAHA!" He said.

"You do resize i can get you got of my body anytime now?" Danny said.

"Nope, I'm better then you!" He said.

"What was that!" Evil asked.

"Did something kick you in the butt?" Danny asked.

"Yes!"

"That was me!" Danny said.

Meanwhile.

_**(Okay Evil does have a look he just doesn't tell it to Danny, but if he out of overshadowing someone he does have a look)**_

"I found it!" Sam said holding up a book. Tucker came over to see what she found. And gasp.

"The ghost of overshadowing are ruining stuff. Aka Evil. He before he was dead was known as Matt the math master, how odd. And die at the age of 14. after he die he said that he would do anything and everything to ruin people life's like his was before the day he die. So he would overshadow people, once inside there minds he would loses his looks and change into a echo. He would use that to overpower the mind and make them do what he wanted.

He look is like grey, missing left eye right eye is full black, two claws in did of hands. His feet are

missing. And he has no tail like other ghost-s-s." Sam said.

"Why is there two s? What the point?" Tucker said.

"There seem to be more, but the rest is rip out." She said holding up the book, there was only one of the four parts about Evil.

Tucker gasp.

"This mean there more about him! We need to find out right away!" Sam said.

"Ya!" tucker said.


	6. Hidden

_**sorry this took so long. been sick so i didn't feel will the day before and could not edit this so here it is.**_

"To bad for you, your not finding anything out!" A voice said.

Sam was about to open the door when something knock her to the ground.

"Being a ghost of ruining stuff is fun!" Evil said, holding Sam to the ground.

"Let me! And Danny GO!" She yelled.

Evil then made Danny arm grow and did a sick smile.

"Can't I'm going to kill everyone in this town! Starting with you!" He said.

_**(Just to ask had a ghost ever over shadow Danny? Beside the locker ghost i mean.)**_

Sam then kick Evil in the gut knocking him off her. He fall to the ground near her and cry out in pain. Sam out up and Tucker give her Cheese.

"What do i DO! WITH THE CHEESE!" She yelled.

"Hit him! It four days old!" he said.

Sam smile and toss the cheese hitting Evil in the face.

"Cheese! I could stand Evil but cheese! Oh shut up!" Evil said ending Danny talk.

"Evil is so evil!" Tucker said.

"DUN! That why he name that!" Sam said.

Evil then fire some ice freezing lock a near by window.

Sam then grubbed one of Tucker Gps and toss it at Evil.

It zap him and then he fall to the ground.

"Okay! I so hate you guys for doing that! I'll be in pain forever! Plus he still inside!" Danny said. Danny Pull himself up using the side of Sam's Bed.

"Dude! At less your back for a bit!" Tucker said.

"Ya! Right! Good news I still can't do Danny phantom in!" He said

"What!" Sam asked.

"Sam I found out a long time ago that Danny Phantom in is a youtube show that Danny made." Tucker said.

"Why no one tell me!" She asked.

"I was having fun! And thanks for ruining it Tucker!" He yell.

"Your welcome!" Tucker said.


	7. You Can't Get Away!

"We should worry more about you being in power." Sam said

"Ya dude! We need to save you and the town from YOU!" Tucker said. Sam growl and hit him in the head knocking him out.

"Sam!" Danny yelp.

"Oh don't worry he'll be back in a few." she said then she look down at tucker and sigh. "Days." She added

"Will...Okay! But what to we do about Evil! The guys going to overshadow me as soon as he wakes up!" Danny said.

"Easy we find out what we can will we can." Sam said.

"Okay but didn't Evil rip up the other half of your book?" Danny asked.

"How did you know that?" Sam asked.

"Evil may had been in power but I was still able to see what was happening." Danny said.

"So you recall trying to kill me?" Sam asked.

"Ya..." 

"And?"

"Sorry about that." He said.

"Will we have the web we can look up Evil or Matt." She said.

Sam walk over to Tucker, and grubbed something from his pocket. She hold it up, showing that it was a small laptop.

"Wow Tucker has everything." Danny said.

"He sure does." She said. She walk over to a desk and put the small laptop down. Then she flip open the screen. It was on from before, so all she did was open the web. And type in on Google Evil/Ruining ghost of ruining stuff/Matt. After a bit a web page show up and she open it.

"So what it say?" Danny asked.

"It says if you get overshadowed your doom." She said.

"Really?" Danny asked, as he look at the screen.

"You can see yourself!" She yelled.

"Oh right! OMG It does say that!" He yelp.

"I'm getting worry now Danny, what if he takes over you any time soon? You could kill people or hurt people or harm people." She said.

"I know. I know." He said.

"Here something it says, the best way to keep Evil from taking over if overshadowed is to keep zapping the person or ghost. Look like we need something to zap you." She said.

"No way am I getting zap!" Danny said.

"Plus I won't let you!"

"Evil!" Sam gasp.

"Yes I'm back! And your bone!" he said. His eyes grow, and he fire a green laser at Sam.

_**(Before you ask he is in kid form. Evil didn't change him.)**_

"Danny! Fight him!" She said as she hold her arm. The laser Evil fire had cut her arm, and blood was starting to come out.

"Sorry but you much have not hear once I'm in power no one can stop me!" Evil said.

"Your a monster!" She yell.

"To you maybe. But to my kind I'm call a ghost." Evil said.

Sam grubbed another one of Tucker GPS and tossed it at Evil, Evil seeing it coming jump out of the way. Making the GPS hit the wall and break. "Foolish girl! That won't work two times in one day." Evil said.

"Yes it will!" Sam said, this time grubbing the laptop. She toss it hard as she could, this time it hit Evil and zap him. He once more yell at in pain.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"If there anyway of getting Evil out?" She asked.

"Maybe." he said.

_**Thought Evil was gone didn't you? But you were wrong. He's back, but he's not in power of Danny as long as Sam keeps zapping him. Men is that going to be painful. 0-0**_


End file.
